


airplanes

by ViolaWay



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, This Couple Makes Me Cry, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/ViolaWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up at the stars: Which are real and which are fake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	airplanes

The sky had darkened a few hours ago, but they were still out in the garden. The sky was an inky black colour, blue streaks across it and littered with points of light. The damp grass pressed into their back as they lay side by side, silently watching the endless immensity of the heavens stretch out above them.

 

It was impossible to ignore the romanticism of the situation, the cliché love story endings, and the closeness of the warmth of their bodies, where they had neglected to put space between them.

 

Their hand reached out for each other without conscious thought, fingers tangling together in an uncomplicated gesture of intimacy.

 

“Dan?” Phil whispered softly, as if voices too loud would break a fragile spell cast upon them. “Which ones are stars?”

 

“What do you mean?” Dan murmured.

 

“How many of them are stars, and how many are the lights of planes, of helicopters? The fake stars,” Phil asked again.

 

“It’s London,” Dan replied. “You normally can’t see the stars.”

 

“That’s not an answer. Which ones are real?” Phil demanded, like the reply was of vital importance.

 

“Does it matter? Isn’t it better just to pretend?”

 

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> what did I just write idek anymore
> 
> please leave feedback because then I will love you forever and what could be better than that?? <3


End file.
